Hunter
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU-In year 2045, the most dangerous virus in the world have infected the whole people in the city. Until, they have turned becoming zombies and they have took over the city. The people who saved from the infection have ran away from the city. Pairing-Newtmas (ThomasXNewt) Thomas is the head commander of Elite Squad while Newt is the Hunter from Heron Village.
1. Chapter 1-X-Virus

**Hello readers!**

**Finally, the new Newtmas story is here!**

**With the new brand of AU story…**

**I hope you all enjoyed with my introduction chapter…**

**And don't forget to review ;)….**

…

**Chapter 1-X-Virus**

**Metropolitan City, 20 January 2045…**

A notorious and astonishing city that were located in the middle of the world's developed country called Republic of Metropolis or (ROM). The city was in completely modernised and developed with a lot of outstanding achievement. Now, there were no such vehicles that were using tyres otherwise, the technology have introduced a brand new invention where the all the vehicles will be using gravity and jet. The skyscrapers were built with nice arrangement where it built in the middle of the city. The people were very happy with the modernisation that time.

But unfortunately, a strange yet very dangerous virus called 'X-Virus' had threatened the people in the city and most of them were being affected tremendously. As the day passed, the virus got increasing and kept increasing until it enough to give effect to the whole people. Precisely, the virus have caused the city became completely paralysed. All the activities in the city have been stopped as the chaotic and deafening catastrophic replaced the scene.

The people brought chaos where they were rushing out from the city as fast as they could. A havoc scene filled the environment as a great deal of destruction occurred in a blink of eyes. The shops, the offices and even the residences were completely destroyed badly. The mirrors, the walls were broken as the fires increased more chaos to the city. Nevertheless, some of the people were decided to stay inside the city as they afraid that they will lost everything.

It was not long after a sudden incident occurred that will forced the government of the republic to close the city and quarantine the area. A group of zombies were began attacking the people as they destroyed a lot of things that have been left by them. The scientists believed that the zombies were from the people who have been infected by the X-Virus. With these assaults, the government decided to close and quarantine the city. The people were being ordered to move out and searched for a new safe place for protection.

"I declare that Metropolitan City is no longer safe to stay. As for this official announcement, the board of government during the meeting, we are now announcing that Metropolitan City has to be closed and will be quarantined. The people are being ordered to leave the city area in about 100 Kilometres from the area. We're apologised for this inconvenience cause and we will try to find the way to stop it." Robert Dorian, the President of Republic of Metropolis announced to the media at the Metro Square, the official office for the President.

…**.**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, 14 February 2045…**

The scene in the headquarters were absolutely noisy. The officers were struggling, looking for the ideas to overcome the situation that happened in Metropolitan City. The computers were operated for 24 hours every day for non-stop. They have been assigned by the government to neutralise the virus threat and the zombies in the city. All the scientists were being hired to conduct a research in making antidotes and vaccines against the virus. They were the elite member from I.S.F department.

I.S.F was a short name for 'International Spying Force'. The I.S.F department was established by the government since the reign of President Walsh Quartermain in 2035. It was located at the Metro Centre that was very close to the President's Office, Metro Square. This department has been operated for 10 years and achieved many successes. The biggest success that I.S.F ever had was, they established a multi-force system from the entire department to ensure the safety of the people of the country.

I.S.F department was led by a female named Teresa. She was a high chancellor of the department and at the same time she was the first leader of the department since it was being established. Under her rule, she established the main powerful enforcer department member called I.S.F Elite Squad Members. It was designed for the most dangerous cases that can cause a big threat to the country.

"Ma'am!The zombies started to march out from the city area!"A male officer reported to Teresa. He worked as an observer to see if there were any latest activities from the zombies through the surveillance cameras.

Then, Teresa ordered, "Tell our team to block all the way out from the city!Don't let the zombies get pass through us!"

A female officer reported, "Ma'am!Our team from the east got critical!A lot of combatants have injured and some of them were dead."

Teresa rushed to the communicator and talked through it, "The forces from the base!Go to the east area and help our team there!"

"Roger, ma'am!"

She rushed out to the controlling room to see the latest updates from the city. When she reached inside the room, she was very shocked when 52 threat alerts were blinking on the map that shown a lot of activities from the zombies around the whole city area. Finally, she reached towards dead-end and she didn't know what to do.

"We're going to lose…."She seemed had losing the faith.

Suddenly, one of the officers interrupted her, "We're still can win, ma'am!"

She looked at the officer, "Surely…how?"

"We have an elite department, remember?"

She began smiling as she got an idea of how to overcome it. Then, she got a plan and she was very confident with her plan. She called one of her subordinate to help on something. When her subordinate came, she said,

"Find Thomas!Tell him that I am needing him now!Ask him to come this instant!"

…**..**

Thomas quickly reached into the control room to meet with Teresa, his leader. Thomas or his full name, Thomas Edison was the Head Commander of the I.S.F Elite Squad. Somehow the people claimed that he's an American. He was the leader of the squad and he also was the one who made the I.S.F achieved the big success to the country. Now, Teresa was desperately needed his help to overcome the situation.

"Teresa!I'm here reporting for duty!"Thomas saluted as he reported himself for his presence.

Teresa smiled happily looking him on front of her. She also returned his salute as she began to speak, "Thomas, since Alby, Minho, Gally and Aris were busy neutralising the zombies from keep controlling the city, we've reached a damn critical situation here. The zombies doesn't want to retreat from the city and they kept attacking our forces."

Thomas replied, "They are humans just like us. But they have been infected by the X-Virus that caused them becoming in that state."

"Do you have an idea?"

He nodded, "I am certainly have an idea. Just now, I have been reported by my team member from the department that the main source of the X-Virus were firstly identified from a rural village that located far away from the city. If you don't mind, allow me to investigate there."

She had to agree with his decision, "I don't have any words except allowing you to investigate the village. But, bring Chuck also with you."

But Thomas had an another idea and he decided to go alone, "Since he's quite impressive with his expertise, I have assigned him with something. Don't worry, I'm okay going alone. Trust me with this…"

"Alright then, be safe there…and don't come back until you have found the main source of the virus. The scientists were absolutely counting on you to look for vaccine. Prepare your equipment."

They both were saluting each other before Thomas began his new journey to neutralise the zombies. He began with his journey, starting with the village that located at the North East of Republic of Metropolis.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Creepy Village

**Alright!**

**The next chapter has come!**

**And this will be going very excited!**

**I hope you enjoyed with the story!**

**And..oh!Don't forget to review :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 2-Creepy Village**

**Heron Village, Andromeda District, North East Republic of Metropolis…**

Thomas rushed to the destination where the source of X-Virus that caused catastrophic to the country have been reported. It was located at the rural village that took 200 Kilometres from the Metropolitan City. He went to the destination with being brought by two polices from Andromeda Police Department with a patrol car. He had prepared with the whole equipment including arms and medicine in case he had an emergency.

Finally, 1 hour later, the patrol car have reached the village. Thomas looked at the signboard that seemed to be the start point of the village area. It was called Heron Village, a peaceful village yet lonely and creepy. As the car have reached deeper into the village, unfortunately, at front was a dead-end road. Luckily, they found a village at the end of the road that perhaps there were people there.

"Hey, Thomas…maybe you should check around that village." Said one of the police.

Thomas just nodded and he agreed with him, "You're right, you two wait here. We don't know what is happening here."

Another police laughed satirically. He teased the elite commander, "Don't worry, you twat. We're still here and…we're already identical with this place. Just get the hell there and check for the people."

Thomas sighed as he ignored them and got out from the patrol car. Then, he left the car as he walked heading towards the village. He felt a bit suspicious with the surrounding as the scene filled with creepiness and emptiness, as the darkness has succumbed the happiness. A strange feeling kept lingering around him as the feeling got stronger once he reached closer to the village.

He pulled out the handgun from his gun pocket as he ready with any bad possibilities after that. He looked inside the village through an open window to see if there was any people inside. He tried to look for a respond by asking a question, "Hello? Anybody inside?"

All he got was a disappointment, there was no responds from inside. So, he decided to enter inside the village to investigate more detail. When he reached the door, he noticed that the door wasn't locked. Thus, he opened the door and he walked straight to the living room with a gun ready on his hands.

What a relief to him when he suddenly noticed a villager was found in the living room. That villager was doing something with the firewood, liked he was cutting the woods. He put off the gun and walked closer to the villager, a male villager.

He greeted, "Umm, sir?"

The villager put down the axe on the floor and turned around facing Thomas. His face was really mad and filled with hatred. Thomas thought that he will be angry for entering inside without a permission from him. So, he ignored that feeling and kept with his investigation.

"I want to know if you know anything about the X-Virus?" Thomas asked as he took out a photo of X-Virus and showed it to him.

Thomas was very shocked when a respond that he got from him was this, "Qué es lo que te importa que el virus? Usted no tiene derecho a saber sobre él !". As he knew, the majority of the language in the country was English and French. But, how does exactly there were a new community in the country. He was speaking Spanish.

Thomas knew that he was speaking in Spanish but he don't understand the language. So, he just put away the photo inside his pocket as he said, "O-Oh, sorry about that.."

The villager quickly grabbed his axe and he tried assaulting him. But, Thomas noticed it at the first time, he quickly dodged the attack. Then, he quickly grabbed a gun from his gun pocket and shot straight on his heart. He fell down and died on the exact spot.

A few seconds after that, he heard a lorry was moving outside and it hitting with something until he heard a loud friction from the tyre. He quickly ran back to the car to see if they were alright. When he reached at the car spot, he was too late when the car was gone but it leaving the tyre tracks. He followed the tracks until it ended at the cliff. He saw a patrol car was being pushed to the cliff and fell down on the river. He was utterly shocked.

"Shit!"

He decided to contact with Teresa on the Headquarters.

_Thomas-Teresa…there's a bad news. The patrol polices have been killed by the lorry. Something went wrong with these people here._

_Teresa-It was too late if you returned back here now.._

_Thomas-What should I do? Continue with the investigation?_

_Teresa-We don't have any other choice. Keep going with the investigation. As being looked from the map, 300 metres from your spot, there is a village town on your east. Head toward there and see if there are any activities there._

_Thomas- Got it!_

…**..**

**The Village Town,…**

15 minutes later, Thomas finally got arrived at the village town. At the first moment when he reached there, he saw the people were doing their daily activities. He decided to look them from afar. He hid behind the tree, not far away from the village town. He took out his binoculars and he scoped them.

_Thomas-Looks like they are doing as usual, Teresa…_

_Teresa-Be careful, Thomas. We don't know their true intentions._

_Thomas-Copied that…_

He left the tree and walked as usual to the middle of the village. Unfortunately, his presence was not being greeted well by the villagers there. Each one of them were taking scoops, forks, axes, and others. They wanted to attack him.

"Oh god, this would not be very good…"Thomas murmured.

He took out the gun and he began to shoot them one by one. But every time, the villagers becoming more increased. His ammo was about to out of stocks.

"Great!Now my bullet is under critical!"

But, he kept shooting them. The villagers started increasing. When he realised that he couldn't afford to comprehend them. He saw a village house that the door was opened. He decided to take cover inside there. He ran quickly inside the house and quickly closed the door. He slid off the drawer to the door as for a defender.

But it was not long when the villagers started to get more aggressive. He heard a grumbling voice from the villagers as they talked to each other with Spanish language.

"_Romper esa puerta !"_

"_Usted ! ir allá y romper las ventanas !"_

He could sense that he couldn't hold for so long because any time the villagers will broke the house and got inside the house. Without being realised, a villager appeared from the toilet with an axe on his hand.

He swung his axe as he said, _"vas a morir monstruo humano ! morir !"_

Thomas couldn't do anything because he was trapped between the walls. His gun was out of bullet and he doesn't have any bullets in his pocket. He closed his eyes to bear the next consequences.

**BANG!**

Thomas heard a shot that seemed from the shotgun. He opened his eyes and saw the villager was fell down on the ground. He was totally dead from the shot. He was confused and curious of where the shot came from.

Suddenly…

"_Damn you bloody zombie!Are you alright, mate?"_

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3-Newt, 'The Hunter'

**This is it!The New Chapter…**

**Oh god!This story is going to become more extreme and exciting.**

**Hope you all enjoyed with the chapter…**

**Don't forget to review or give comment about my chapter. It is very appreciated. :) ;) :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 3-Newt, 'The Hunter'**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, Republic of Metropolis.**

Teresa was watching through all the video footages from Metropolitan City. She was utterly surprised when the forces have been defeated by the zombies, thus they were breaking inside the defending zone. The Elite Squad Members, were dying of plans and ideas on overcoming the zombies' threats. Gally, Minho, Alby and Aris respectively reported from their zone with a disappointment response. The visual from the computer always showing 'Red Code' warning sign. All the I.S.F assets have been employed and a lot of squads were been killed.

"Ma'am!What to do next?"One of the observer officer asked Teresa while typing something on the keyboard.

Teresa replied, "Looks like we have to use our emergency dome. It should block them from being out of the city for a long time."

Then she continued, "Order all forces to retreat from the city and return back to the base."

"Roger,ma'am!"

All of the observers were pressing the red button at the same time. On the surveillance cameras showed that the emergency dome were appearing from the underground. One of the officers ordered the whole forces to return back to the base. With an instant response from the forces, they retreated from the area and headed back to the Metro Square.

"All forces have retreat,ma'am!"

Teresa nodded as she replied, "Good...and excellent job everyone. Now, you all may return back to your home. I will go back to the Elite Squad Department to watch for Thomas. Switch off the generators. Come back for a latest update tomorrow." She walked out from the controlling room and headed to the Elite Squad Department.

Once Teresa arrived at the department, she could only heard a sound of deafening silence, only the soft sound from the generators and the machines. The observers were only watching Thomas through the coordinate on the map on the computer visual. She walked closer to Chuck, one of the youngest operation officer who were being responsible for retrieving the information from Thomas.

"What's the update so far, Chuck?"

Chuck typed something on the computer and then it appeared something. He answered, "Thomas has entered into Village Town. Looks like that he was being encountered by a large group of...zombies.."

Teresa observed the data on the computer, "Looks like the villagers there also have been infected by the Virus. Unbelievable..."

"Yeah, looks like Thomas had a hard time there."

Teresa smiled upon him. Then she said, "Keep updating with the news, okay?"

Chuck cheerfully answered, "Yes, ma'am!"

She looked up on the big computer display. A red dot, indicating that Thomas was still at the Town. She just said, "Thomas, solve this case quickly.."

**...**

**Village Town, Heron Village...**

_'Are you alright, mate?'_A male voice asked Thomas, holding a shotgun on his hands.

Thomas looked at that male and how shocked he was when he suddenly met with a young blonde male teenager. He didn't thought that he also would be from the one of the zombies. He seemed acting like a normal human without being infected by the virus.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright...j-just, I'm out of bullets. Thank you for saving me..."Thomas responded, thanking him for saving him from being killed by the zombie.

The blond offered him his hand to help Thomas. Thomas reached his hand and got up with the help of the blond. Then, they both were smiling each other as it was the first meet for both of them.

But it was not long after the zombies have destroyed the windows and the drawers. They climbed inside the house through the windows. They wanted to get Thomas and straight wanted to kill him. But the blond doesn't allow them doing that.

"These bloody dead people are really getting on my nerves."The blond sighed as he got tired with the zombies. He ready with his shotgun and started to shoot them.

"Take this wankers!"He kept shooting as if he had an infinite bullet from his shotgun. He kept shooting the zombies one by one to ensure that no even a zombie can entered into the house.

Thomas got hesitated with him, being afraid if he would run out of bullets. He asked, "You'll going to run out of bullets if you still keep shooting them. Save it for the next encounter..."

But the blond disagreed with him. He replied as he kept focusing to the zombies, "Don't worry about me, gentleman. Worry about yourself..."He took out the bullets from his porch bag and threw at him. He said, "Look at your behind!"

Thomas caught the bullets and he began reloading his gun. Then, turned behind and started shooting the zombies. They both were encountering them that seemed increasing than before.

A thousand of questions that lingering around the commander's mind about that blonde. He wanted to know more about him. He decided to get knowing about him when it has done. But now, he had to focus on defending himself instead of worrying the blond.

"Bloody hell!Die you dead people!Die!"The blond increased the shoots by taking out another mini shotgun on his right side and began shooting.

Thomas was really impressed with his ability when shooting the target. Every time he shot, it always reached the target especially on the heart, never missed even a target. He thought that he could really became a well-known sharpshooter.

Suddenly in 15 minutes later, a sound of bell being heard from outside. All the zombies were stopped attacking both of them. More weirdly, they suddenly dropped their weapons and walked out leaving from the house.

"W-What happened?"Thomas had a confusion in his mind.

The blond answered, "It must be the bell sound from the church."

**...**

After the zombies have retreated from the house, both of them were taking a short time to get a short rest, while reloading their own weapons. Thomas used the moment to get to know him more.

"Y-You're really awesome in shooting, I see?May I know you?"

The blond smiled proudly, putting back his shotguns at his behind. He introduced himself, "My name is Newton Isaac, but people called me Newt. I'm from this village and I'm working as a hunter. Newt, The Hunter!"

"You must have became the hunter for a long time, right?"Thomas asked casually.

Newt nodded,"Of course!Hunting is my life and nothing could seperate us both!"

Then he continued,"W-Wow..you had a cool outfit. I assume that you're not from here. Who are you and where are you from. Because the person like you is likely strange to us.."

Thomas introduced himself, "Oh, I'm Thomas…my name is Thomas Edison. I'm the head commander of the Elite Squad Force from I.S.F Department. I have been assigned by the department to investigate about the X-Virus that have turned these people into zombies. I'm from Metropolitan City."

Suddenly Newt got something, "Oh, somewhat that the city have been closed down because the people have been infected by the virus."

Thomas nodded.

Newt said again, "Oh, that's why they have become like this. Bloody hell, damn that virus. Attacking my people and turning them into awful creatures. Who is the person that behind this?"

"That's why I went here to investigate about it. Then, I will bring the virus back to the headquarters to make research. Then, the scientists can create the vaccine to cure the people." Thomas stated his presence to the village.

Then, he asked him, "Want to join me with this adventure? I mean, the investigation.."

Newt smiled widely, as he agreed and willingly to join him. He said happily, "There is no any reasons from stopping me to join you. It is my pleasure to join your investigation." Then, they both were shaking hands each other, as their first cooperation between the elite squad and the hunter.

"Nice to meet you, Newt…"Thomas grinned happily.

Newt replied cheerfully, "Nice to meet you too.."

With that, they prepared for their weapons before they continued with the investigation. Thomas knew that he didn't have lots of time and he had to accomplish the mission before everything was too late. With his new partner alongside, it would not be a reason to retreat from conducting a mission.

_Thomas-Teresa, I am about to pass through the village town now._

_Teresa-Good job Thomas, be careful out there. Once you get that virus sample, the chopper will pick you up at the end of the village area on your north._

"Come on, Newt…let's move. We have to get out from here…"Said Thomas as he put his gun inside his gun pocket as ready with the equipment on his tactical vest.

Newt put his shotgun on his back, along with the bullets on his porch bag. He nodded and replied, "Let's go…"

With that, Thomas continued his mission with his new partner alongside to get the sample from the target area. Their relationship as a partner has just begun.

**To Be Continued..**


	4. Chapter 4-First Love?

**Hihihi, I'm back!**

**This time I brought with a new chapter! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed with the chapter :) :)**

**And don't forget to review :) ;)**

…**..**

**Chapter 4-First Love?,**

**Village Farm,5:00 p.m**

It has been a month since the X-Virus have attacked the people in Heron Village and also a worst state in Metropolitan City. Thus, the virus infected them turning into awful and ugly zombies. The government have employed all of the country's assets to comprehend the creatures from kept controlling the area. One of the main asset was the service from I.S.F Department Force that had been assigned to overcome them but unfortunately, it was a dead-end for the forces.

The high chancellor of I.S.F, Teresa had only a idea as for the last chance and last hope to stop the worst catastrophic in history. Finally, she assigned the high commander of I.S.F Elite Squad, Thomas Edison to investigate the main source of the virus that seemed been reported from the Heron Village, a rural yet far away village.

As Thomas was still in a progress investigating the village area, he had been assaulted by a group of villagers that seemed also have been turned into zombies because of the X-Virus. He had a hard time where he was standing between 'life and death' where his gun was running out of bullets. He was a few inches from being stabbed with an axe by a zombie that snarled him from behind.

Fortunately, a blonde male teenager saved him by shooting that zombie with his shotgun. He was Newton Isaac where he worked as a hunter. He and Thomas were collaborating together overcoming the assault around them. Suddenly, a bell rang that caused the zombies stopped from attacking them. They finally walked away from the area and leaving to somewhere. Since from that time, Thomas and Newt were agreed to work together and they continued with the journey to investigate the Virus.

"Thomas, you're not afraid that you're doing alone?"Asked Newt curiously, realising that Thomas was only alone in the investigation.

Thomas shook his head, grinning proudly as he answered, "Nope, I'm brave enough to investigate alone. I'm the High Commander of Elite Squad,remember?"

Newt giggled happily, looking happy when he with Thomas. He said, "Of course!You're absoobloodylootely cool. Being in the elite squad with an astonishing bravery and intelligent mind."

"But you're also happy being a hunter right?"

Newt nodded, "That is absolutely correct. Being a hunter is always my bloody life job. I can be a good hunter and look for a profit from that job."

Thomas also felt very happy when he being with him. He felt something that caused him in the state of ease and calm. To his honest, although he just met him for the first time, he really wanted to get closer to him. He really wanted to be always at his side.

**...**

A few minutes later, they both have reached the village farm. The first impression when they entered the area, the place was very creepy, foggy and dreadful. It was a 'dead' place, lonely, quiet and scary. They could only heard the sound of creepy breeze around the farm.

"Honestly, Newt..I feel not good here.." He shivered in afraid. He folded his arms and rubbed his shoulders.

Newt agreed with him, "I'm very afraid enough to be in such a bloody creepy place like this."

But Thomas had to complete the mission. So, he decided to keep moving, "Let's move on.."

Newt nodded and they started walking together slowly. They were also observing and watching the area as the precaution in case if there were any threats upcoming. But they have limited sight because of the foggy surrounding that could make them can't see the surrounding very clearly.

"Being a hunter, I never had experience such an afraid feeling before..."Newt expressed his thought to Thomas.

Thomas replied, "Worst that I have been experienced was when I'm with my team, confronting the cruelest gang in Nightlight District. They wanted to take over the district and claimed for independence."

"Well, at least you have that experience. Compared to me, nothing..." Newt smiled, he felt jealous a bit with the commander.

Thomas laughed cheerfully as he calmed his partner, "Aww, don't be like that, Newt... It is just a small mission and this would be my biggest challenge mission throughout my carrier. You know, being a hunter also was my ambition when I was a kid. Because the hunter was brave and excellent in shooting, just like you."

For the first time in Newt's life, he was blushing lightly when a sudden blush formed on his cheeks. He felt very happy with the compliment from him as he was getting more proud to be a hunter. He felt that his words was a deepest encouragement that he wanted to remember it forever.

"T-Thank you, Thomas..."Newt thanked him shyly.

Thomas replied, "My pleasure, comrade!"

Suddenly, the moment being interrupted by another threats. The zombies were appearing from inside the barn, rest house and underwater on the small lake. Thomas and Newt quickly ready with their weapons and they started targeting them.

"I wish I never found this village again if the people become like this.."Newt murmured.

Thomas asked, "Feeling regret?"

Newt smiled as he turned at him, "You should know my face expression. Bloody shuck!"

The zombies started getting closer to both of them. Then, they began shooting the zombies each by person. They shot them with so much forces that many zombies were dead and fell down.

They knew that for their upcoming journeys, there would be a same threat again as they had now. So, they have to make sure that all of their equipment was enough.

After the zombies in the area have been neutralised, both of them were decided to take a long rest since the sun was about to set and the night will appeared soon.

"I think it's time for us to have a rest for a while. We will continue the journey in the early morning tomorrow."Said Thomas as he put his gun back inside his gun pocket.

Newt agreed, "I agree with you, Thomas. Moreover, I had been went out for hunting for almost a day but unfortunately, I didn't get anything..."

Thomas grinned. They just packed off their equipment and they continued walking for a few hundred metres until they finally found a small cottage yet a beautiful cottage. They thought that cottage could be a temporary shelter for replenishing their energy at least until early morning tomorrow.

Once they got inside the cottage, they found that there were nobody inside. It was all empty like the owner of the cottage have left the place for long time. But, despite of the emptiness, it gave them at least some advantages where they could use the whole furniture for cooking, resting, bathing, and finding peace.

"We can get hold here until tomorrow..."Newt said.

Thomas nodded, "Yup!You're right!"

**...**

When the night has appeared, they used the time to replenish the energy as they made some upgrade on their weapons. While waiting for the light dinner to be ready, they took turn to get cleaning on themselves from any dirty. After that, Newt wore his usual clothes back and walked to the kitchen to finalise the cooking. While Thomas was doing a little research about the virus and the background of the village as he made some arrangement on his gun.

Newt came to the bedroom and said, "Thomas, dinner is ready.."

Thomas looked at him. He smiled happily as he replied, "W-Wow...you can cook?"

Newt blushed a bit but he just got himself under control, "Just a light meal. Bloody hell, I should become a mum then?"

Thomas laughed uncontrollably until a tear fell down from his eyes. He wiped his eyes as he said cheerfully, "I'm apologise, Newt. Y-Yeah!I'm coming now.."

Newt also had a small laugh because of his own joke. But at the same time, he thought, "Me become a mum? Oh, what the hell that I'm babbling about? It's just a metaphorical theory that can kill me."

Both of them were enjoying the with the meals that have been prepared. It just took a short time where they returned back into the bedroom for resting moment.

"Where do you want to sleep, Thomas?It's okay if you want to sleep on the bed. I'm just take on the floor since inside the cupboard there is a Toto." Asked Newt.

Thomas was disagreed when he wanted to sleep on the floor. He objected, "No!I don't want you to sleep on the floor. It's not fair! You can sleep on the bed beside me. It's big enough for both of us."

Newt blushed again and this time, he turned away, pretending to look elsewhere. Actually, he wanted to hide his blush that seemed can be seen by him. When he has calmed, he looked back at the commander and he said,

"B-Beside you?A-Are you sure?"

Thomas laughed, "What? You think I will doing something inappropriate to you?Newt, honestly from me...you're really cute and smarty-handsome but I won't do anything to you..."

Newt blushed again. His blush got redder and darker than the first blush that he had just now. He never thought about himself throughout his life and it was the first time he was being admired and praised by a person. He looked down for a while, feeling shy with his partner.

Then, he answered shyly, "O-Okay, then...I-I will sleep beside you."

He walked slowly to the right side of the bed. He took off his shoes and began climbing on the bed. Thomas giggled at his shy acts, thinking that he never being with another male in his life.

"Good night, Thomas..."He laid down on the bed and he straight away greeted him.

"E-Eh?We haven't talk about anything yet..."Thomas giggled again.

"We have to continue tomorrow morning. Better if we rest from now."

Thomas knew that Newt was very shy of all sudden. But it doesn't matter for him because maybe, it was his first time being alone with a same gender. Perhaps, he also was feeling a bit uncomfortable and insecured. He just smiled and a few minutes later, he laid down his head on the pillow and turned off the light.

Before he went off to sleep, he stole a glance at Newt for a while. It seemed he had already sleeping.

He said slowly and softly, "Newt, what I said just now...I really meant it. I'm really impressed with you, your outstanding ability and your credibility as a hunter. You're the best hunter that I've never seen before. Instead of your expertise, you're also really cute. You're...the first person..that I began to..fall in love with.." He smiled a bit, staring at his face for the last time. At his thought, he really wanted to kiss his forehead. But he just had to forget his wish because it could never happen. He adjusted himself and finally, he drifted himself into a deep slumber.

But actually, Newt wasn't really sleeping. For the real truth, he was a late sleeper and he was pretending to sleep early. He opened his eyes, as he was really shocked with Thomas's confession just now.

"You really...mean it?"He said inside his heart.

**...**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5-George De' Castellar

**Quite long to finish the chapter…**

**Quite long but I'm happy that this chapter has finished….**

**So I hope you all enjoyed with the chapter.. :)**

**And don't forget to review! :)**

…

**Chapter 5-George De' Castellar**

**The Next Morning, Heron Village…**

A beautiful morning after going for an awful situation in a whole day yesterday. But it still didn't change everything, leaving the same environment scenery. No sound of chirping birds or either cocking roosters. The area was very quiet and felt like being isolated. Some of the other side, leaving a creepy feeling when being there. A doubt and curiosity were always lingering in the thoughts as the heart beat rapidly. That was a kind of feeling that being experienced by the two teenagers who were seemed to become as 'heroes', Thomas and Newt.

Thomas Edison who worked as the Head Commander of Elite Squad from I.S.F Department had been assigned to investigate the main source of the X-Virus which been reported it began from here. He also being helped and joined by a local villager who worked as a hunter, Newt. After what happened to them yesterday where they were being assaulted by the villagers who were becoming zombies, they became more careful and aware for any bad possibilities in the upcoming days.

This morning, they woke up early as they have decided to continue the investigation at that time. So, they quickly got prepared with their routines and then, they got ready with their weapons and equipment.

"Let's go, Newt!"Thomas yelled at Newt who was currently drinking water in the kitchen. After that, he heard a respond from him that saying, "I'm coming!"

Newt rushed from the kitchen and joined him at the main door. He grabbed his shotguns and put it on his back. He checked his porch bag to ensure that he got a sufficient equipment for the upcoming journey. Then, he smiled and he said,

"Let's go…"

Thomas grinned as he asked him curiously, "Feeling excited?"

Newt nodded happily. He folded his arms on his chest as he responded, "Bloody hell!Absolutely excited!You know what?!I'm starting to like shooting the zombies!It is very challenging and exciting rather than going deeper inside the forest and hunt for an animal. I got nothing…arse!"

"Yeah!With your extraordinary ability, you may be a famous sharpshooter one day." The head commander praised him, which made him blushing faintly.

The blond could only thanking him for the compliment. He just looked at his back for the last time to ensure that he have grabbed his shotguns. Then, he turned back at him and he said,

"Come on, Thomas..let's go!"

Thomas agreed with him. They began leaving the house as they walked heading to the north of the village. The life of the people were in Thomas's hand since he was the one that will saved them and returned the harmonious Metropolitan City back to usual. Thomas knew that he couldn't wait for any longer when he received a news where the forces have been retreated because of their assets that were decreasing gradually. So, he had to find the virus faster and returned back to headquarters as fast as he could.

…**..**

**Heron Village Cathedral, North Heron Village..**

It has been 30 minutes they have been walked from the main village area. Finally, they arrived at the north point of the Heron Village where they saw a cathedral a few metres at front. It was a usual place for Newt but not for Thomas, he was astonished with the building. How beautiful the building was, huge and colourful. Unfortunately, since the villagers have been infected by the virus, the cathedral became lonely and quiet.

"This is the north point of the village…" Said Thomas, looking at his GPS analyser where the device indicated that they were standing at the exact point of north.

Newt asked as he also took a glance towards the device, "What's the threat that you got?"

Thomas shook his head, looking towards the surrounding. He saw nothing wrong around the area. But, in his device alerted that there were some threats around them. He said, "I got no idea about that. There's nothing in this area but my device keep showing that there are threats here."

He took out his communicator and contacted Teresa from the headquarters. A few seconds later, she was on the line.

_Thomas-Teresa, are you on the line?_

_Teresa-*white noise*, I'm currently on the line, Thomas. What can I help for you?_

_Thomas-I just want to make a confirmation from your data. My GPS indicator showed that there are threats around here. But, what I got was nothing. Nothing at all._

_Teresa- *silenced for moment* Hmm, there are no threats at on the area. Something must be wrong at your device._

_Thomas-Weird…my indicator has gone crazy I guess?_

_Teresa-It may be right, it may be wrong. But I suggest you to keep aware with the surrounding._

_Thomas-Copy that!_

Newt asked him once he ended the conversation with her, "I wonder who you're contacted with?"

Thomas answered, "Oh, I just contacted my leader, the Chancellor of the I.S.F Department, Teresa. She is the person that been responsible to take care of the zombies' threat at Metropolitan City. So, anything that happen to me, everything need to be report to her."

"So, what is going on though?" Newt got being curious.

The head commander broke his curiosity. He replied, "It's nothing wrong with my GPS analyser. The threats were maybe there or maybe there were not."

"We need to keep aware of the surrounding."

Thomas agreed.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark as the clouds turned dark black, showing that the rain will began anytime soon. It could affect their investigation as the time could become a waste. But, unfortunately they didn't make out when the rain began to fall down.

"Oh, god!It's raining…"Newt sighed.

Thomas looked up onto the black sky as the rain droplets were falling on his face. He can't see the sky very clearly because of the droplets that were falling on his eyes. He said, "Shit!This whether is wasting our time."

Then, Newt suggested, "Let's get a shelter, maybe staying in the cathedral for a moment would be a good shelter…at least until the rain has stopped."

The elite commander had to agree with his partner. As he also thought in the same time where he was thinking about his equipment that filled with electrical devices. He supported his suggestion,

"Yeah, I'm agree with you. Come on, let's get inside the cathedral."

…

Thomas and Newt both quickly ran inside the cathedral because of the rain that were going severed. At first, the door was lock but luckily Thomas had been taught about how to unlock the door instead of using keys. He quickly took out a small wire and he rolled it once. After he made the door opened, they rushed inside and they quickly closed the door and locked it instant.

They slanted on the wall as they huffed for the tiredness. They were running energetically and that made them very tired. It gave them an expression of disappointment because the rain will made their investigations being suspended until the rain has stopped. But what could they do, they have to stay in the cathedral for a long time.

"Bloody hell!How can we continue this if the rain keep 'attacking' the earth?" Newt murmured madly.

Thomas huffed a bit while he replied, "I-I don't know…maybe because of the meteorological reason."

Newt murmured again, "Blast off!Maybe I should use my shotgun to shoot the clouds then?"

"How can you shoot the clouds? It is just a cloud and you can shoot it." Thomas laughed mannerly.

But, the blond still didn't feel comfortable. He was mad with the rain, "Maybe my arse should be my shelter so we can continue the investigation."

Thomas laughed again. Newt's joke made his heart felt tickled and it made him bursting out to laugh. He was assuming that Newt can be insane or idiot. But he thought both of it would be very suitable for him.

Suddenly, as they both were very busy with each other, a middle-age man appeared from the right side of the cathedral hallway and stood at the stage. His presence was not been realised by both of them.

Finally he started the first conversation, "The virus soon will be spread to the whole world…"

Thomas and Newt stumbled with the words as they looked toward the stage. They were shocked when he was standing on the stage, realising that they were never realise in the first place. Despite of the manifestation of him, they were frowning for a sudden when they heard the word 'virus' and 'spread to the whole world'.

"Who the hell are you?" Newt asked him angrily.

"The X-Virus, the most magnificent creature that will change the world into a better one, terrific and horrible. The catastrophic of the Metropolitan City is only the first step in conquering the world. The zombies are all being ordered by me to attack that place. And now…the process will be complete very soon…"The man continued saying, but he didn't answer his question.

Thomas groaned and asked harshly, "Answer!Who the fucking you?!Introduce yourself!"

That man was wearing a black robe, red cape and black shoes. He introduced himself,

"My name is….George De' Castellar…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6-Abduction

**Well, I don't have any comment for this chapter…**

**But I hope you enjoyed with the chapter… :) :)**

**As usual, don't forget to review… ;)**

…**.**

**Chapter 6-Abduction**

**Heron Cathedral, Heron Village..**

Heron Village were being hit by a severe weather where the heavy rain kept falling on the whole area. The lightning were always appearing and striking on the sky continuously. Suddenly, it kept getting worst and extreme as the rain water were started to fill the ground. Plus, the village were becoming empty since the villagers have turned into zombies due being infected by the X-Virus. Not just the whole Heron Village, but the virus have spread to the most developed city in Republic of Metropolis, Metropolitan City.

Speaking about the infection, Thomas and Newt both were encountering with a man that was seemed in the middle age. He was saying the sentences that they couldn't understand at all. Assuming that he was talking about the virus infection, knowing that he knew about it. His name was George De' Castellar, and he didn't expose any detail about himself. Only his name and the virus.

"What do you know about the virus, George?" Thomas asked George with curiosity that was lingering in his mind.

George laughed a lot, feeling very funny with the question, "Hahahaha!You're a fool, Mr. Thomas!A head commander from the I.S.F Department, a brave yet outstanding person. Unfortunately, a wicked and horrible commander."

Thomas got angry with his word, seeming that he was provoking him, "Watch your word, George!I just want to ask you about the virus!"

Newt was standing firm alongside him. He felt something wrong with George, something that he expected that will happened soon. He whispered into his ears, "Thomas, be careful with this guy. I can sense that something not quite right."

Thomas nodded and he whispered back to his partner, "What can you sense of it?"

The blond replied, "I don't know but something not quite right with this guy. I just want you to be careful with kind of person like him."

George cut off the word by saying, "The X-Virus, an imitation from an enormous yet dangerous virus called Rabies, have infected to the whole people in the city and also in this awful village. I couldn't believe it but the result was such an excellent one."

Newt groaned madly, "So?!You're the one who caused this catastrophic?!"

George laughed happily, he was very happy with the discovery that they have made. Then, he revealed himself, "Yes!I'm the one who created the X-Virus and caused this catastrophic in both areas. You should realise when I'm the only one that can make such a powerful virus."

Thomas was silent a while, stumbling with the disclosure by George himself. When he thought back of his memory in the past, he suddenly remembered something. He got more shocked as he gasped of what he remembered just now.

Newt looked at him anxiously, "T-Tommy, w-what's wrong?"

"I-It can't be…him..this…George.." Thomas was trembling in shock.

He asked him back, "Do you know this guy?"

"G-George De' Castellar, he was a great scientist in Metropolitan City a few years ago. He also was an ex-leader of scientist in the Research and Development Department from I.S.F Headquarters. He was being responsible to create an experimental vaccine for Rabies that have attacked the people in the country 2 years ago. But the experiment went failed and Teresa gone mad with him. Thus, she fired him without any further investigation."

Newt put his hand on his shoulder, "T-That's….the story.."

George laughed again and then, he said, "Finally, you remembered me, Thomas!Yes!I am the one who have created the X-Virus. I was a great scientist previously. But your shitty Chancellor have fired me because of a small failure."

Thomas asked in tremble, "W-Why, George? W-Why must you?"

George gripped his teeth with force, as he was keeping a deep anger in his heart. He expressed it finally, "You know what? You and your people in the department are the most foolish people in the world. You all were kicking me out without any reason and just for that small matter. It can be fixed and your fucking Chancellor threw me out from the department. You know what?! I lost everything in this world, my family have left me, all my properties including my own house have been sophisticated because I don't have enough finance to pay the taxes and the debts!"

He continued again, "One thing that you must know, Thomas!I.S.F will become mine soon and I will use the force to destroy the government and create my own empire!THE MIGHTY GEORGY EMPIRE!"

Thomas shouted madly, "STOP DREAMING, GEORGE!YOU WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS TO DO WHATEVER THAT I WANT!YOU'RE JUST INTERRUPTING MY PLAN!BETTER IF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR SHITTY MOTHERFUCKER HEADQUARTERS AND READY TO DIE THERE!"

He plucked his fingers and it made both of them confused. He said, "That blonde is quite helpful to me." He laughed uncontrollably.

Thomas looked at Newt and then he looked back at him, "What do you want to do with him?!He is my partner and he is 'MINE'!"

Newt stumbled upon him when he said that he was belonged to him. He wasn't think deeper about it but he jumped to the conclusion that he was hiding something from himself. But he decided to put away that confusion and straight scolded towards George, "You don't have right to take me as your 'dog'!Bloody Hell!I'm not an animal to become your servant, wanker!"

"Then…." George closed his eyes, bowing his face downward. He began to smile but in an evil smile, he opened his eyes and said, "Accept the gift from me…enjoy…"

Suddenly, the zombies were appearing from the backstage of the cathedral. They were coming out from both direction, left and right. Thomas and Newt didn't talk too much anymore but they instantly brought out their weapons and quickly aiming at them.

"Thomas….are you..just said..that I'm..yours?" Newt asked him curiously.

Thomas frowned, focusing sharply at the zombies as he reloading his gun. He replied, "No time for that conversation, Newt. We need to neutralise this kind of disgusting creatures first."

"You mean…human?" Newt smiled sarcastically.

Thomas looked at him, "Whatever it is…we need to neutralise it first.."

"O-Okay…even it is still doesn't answer my question." Newt nodded but he still doesn't get the answer that he wanted.

The zombies were getting closer and they were ready with their weapons. Then, they started shooting them as they struggling to encounter it.

…

"Good, now the zombies have been neutralised."

Thomas was glad when the zombies have been defeated.

"You're really great at shooting, Newt. For real…for the first time in my life. I never found a person who can shoot for about 100 yards instant shot without aiming the target. I mean the cathedral is very huge and wide. But you can shoot it in such a straight shot." Thomas praised Newt, feeling amazed with his performance.

Newt replied shyly, "W-Well…I'm a hunter and it is my expertise. Shooting is my life!"

Newt asked him back, "I want to ask you back…what was your meaning when you said that I'm yours? Are you hiding from me something?" He got more curious and he wanted an answer from him for instant.

"When did I say such that word?" Thomas scratched his head, seeming that he didn't say that but the truth, he did say that.

Newt try to insist him, "Better you answer the truth, Thomas…wanker! Don't make a hell on yourself!"

"U-Uh…actually…the truth is.."

Suddenly…

**PANG!**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7-Final Resurgence (Part 1)

**Alright!This chapter will be the climax of the story…**

**I hope you enjoyed with the chapter.. :)**

**Don't forget to review.. :) ;)**

…**.**

**Chapter 7-Final Resurgence (Part 1)!**

**Somewhere at the unknown area…**

"_Urrrgghhh, where am I?"_

Thomas woke up in pain when he felt a strong pain at his scruff. He felt that someone have struck him down with a strong force that causing him fainted. He got up and he touched his scruff softly because he still had a strong pain on the area. He felt a bump on his scruff and he thought it was a swell.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked towards the surrounding. He noticed that he wasn't in Heron Village but he was being brought by someone to a new place. The place was filled with crane, construction sites, and containers. The environment that time was quite extreme because of the heavy rain with loud banging lightning. The wind blew strongly until it could make himself being flown up to the sky. He walked forwards to check the location where he was currently at. What he could see was just a wide sea that was turbulent with the dark sky.

He grabbed out his GPS analyser to check whether he still at Heron Village area. But the GPS shown that he was currently far away from the village and he was being brought to an abandoned port at the East of Republic of Metropolis. He was currently at North Deck Island City, from the Deck Island District.

"How come I can be here? It is very far away from the village.." Thomas asked to himself. He checked his analyser again to make sure that the device was showing the correct location. The device didn't lie to him when he was really at the island.

Thomas directly contacted Teresa from the headquarters.

_Thomas-Teresa are you on the line?_

_Teresa-*white noise*_

_Thomas-Chancellor Teresa?_

_Teresa-*white noise*_

_Thomas-*waiting for the response*_

_Teresa-Yes, Thomas?*white noise*.. i'm on the line!_

_Thomas-Oh thank god…_

_Teresa-*white noise* Where have you been lately?!You're suddenly disappeared from the radar for 8 hours…_

_Thomas-I don't know, someone have hit me at the back and I got fainted. Now I have been brought to the North Deck Island._

_Teresa-I don't know but…*white noise*…you need to…*white noise*…_

_Thomas-Teresa!I can't hear your voice…_

_Teresa-You must….*white noise and the contact was disconnected*_

_Thomas-Teresa!_

Unfortunately, the contact was disconnected coincidentally. He groaned madly when the weak coverage line interrupting their conversations.

"Shit!"

Suddenly, another contact came in from his communicator. It was another person that was currently communicating with him and it was a man. He tried to get the line with him.

_Thomas-Hello?!Speak to me if you can hear me.._

_Unknown-HaHaHa!*white noise*_

_Thomas-Sir?!Help me sir!_

_Unknown-*white noise*..hahaha!You should be lucky that you're still alive…_

_Thomas-Who is speaking to me right now?!_

_Unknown-You should recognise my voice in the first place…*laughs*_

_Thomas-GEORGE!I SHOULD KNOW THIS VOICE!WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR COVERAGE?!_

_George-What should I sophisticate your line?_

_Thomas-YOU! YOU HIJACKED OUR LINE DON'T YOU?!_

_George-Yes!I'm the one who hijacked your line. You can't even contact with her anymore. Hahahahahahaha!_

_Thomas-Where are you?!_

_George-Haha!You have been brought to my home, the Home of Hell!_

_Thomas-You should being ashamed with yourself. The foolish person never make such a wrongful decision._

…

_Thomas-Where is Newt?!Where are you taking him to?!Bring him back to me!_

_George-You want this pathetic blonde?!Find me at the center of the island…_

Thomas quickly hung up the conversation and he groaned madly as if he couldn't control his anger anymore. He was a person who hijacking the communication from the headquarters and he also was the one who abducted Newt, his crush. He quickly ran back from the cliff of the port and heading faster to the center of the island.

"You such an insane person, George!Fucking insane…"

He took out his gun and started running faster to the island land. As he ran in searching George and Newt where they're located at the center of the island, suddenly he encountered with a bunch of zombies in front of him. He stopped running and began shooting them. But he was running out of bullet.

"Fuck!My bullet with run out soon!" Thomas groaned again.

The zombies being shot one by one and each of them died rapidly. When got ran out of bullet, he threw out his gun onto the ground and started using his bare hands,

"Now I have to fight them manually…fuck that bullet!"

He did a lot of fighting styles against the zombies. He punched and kicked them all as much as he could. It seemed that he didn't feel tired with the fight and he encouraged his spirit to save the country and most important in his main goal, to be with his crush, Newt.

"Newt, wait for me!I'm coming to save you."

Once he neutralised the zombies alone, he quickly proceed to the middle of the island. He ran faster as he looked down at his GPS device to see his current location. He had to be there before the weather started to become more extreme.

A few minutes later, he had reached to an abandoned forest where he looked back at his device, showing that he was currently at the front of the forest. To get to the center of the island, he had to pass through the forest that seemed about 5 kilometres. Unfortunately, it was the only way to get there fast and he began entering into the area.

"Nothing can stop me from getting there!"Thomas kept encouraging himself.

But as he reached towards half of the area, suddenly he was being interrupted by a male stranger. He seemed bring such a lot of things and packages. Thomas looked suspicious with him and he asked him directly without wasting his time.

"Who are you actually?"

The stranger said, "Hehehe, you don't have to know anything about me. You are going to defeat him do you?"

Thomas stunned with him, "H-How do you know about that?"

"Hehehe, you must have a lot of powerful weapons to defeat him." He put all his things on the ground and he unbuttoned his coat. Thomas got shocked when he saw a lot of bullet sets and weapons beneath the coat.

"Want anything from me? I'm a weapon merchant and I'm coming here directly to help you defeat him."

…**...**

**While at George and Newt…**

George was talking with his subordinate about something. Currently, they were in the rooftop of the tall building that was located at the center of the island. The rooftop have been customised as an open lab to conduct a research. He actually was preparing on another new generation of the X-Virus.

"Sir, what should we do with this sample?" Asked one of George's subordinate as he showed a syringe filled with red liquid inside.

George replied happily, "Maybe we should try on our tester. It should be a worth research. Hahahaha!"

"Who would be?"

George turned back and pointed towards a blonde teenager. A blonde teenager was Newt and he was being tied on the chair. Unfortunately, he was unconscious and he still didn't show any respond. All his shotguns have been threw up on the garbage can and there was no way he could reach it.

"That beautiful lad would be our tester for this sample."

His subordinate passed the syringe to him with full handling. He smiled looking at the sample as he felt very excited to use the virus to realise his main goal, to control the world. He grabbed a cup of water on the table beside him and walked closer to the unconscious Newt.

"Such a beautiful lad, but an unlucky lad…"He said softly.

He threw the water towards Newt's face and suddenly he woke up in shock from his unconscious. He coughed harshly because his respiratory system being intruded by water. He shook his face to clean off the water. Then, he looked up and facing George.

"G-George!W-What are you doing?!"

George had an evil laugh. He cupped his face harshly without mercy. He said, "Newton Isaac…you should be a luckiest person for being such a smart and handsome teen. But your good looking face will end soon because…you will become my 'dog' after this."

"N-NO!I WON'T LET YOU HARM MYSELF!"Newt shouted furiously.

George laughed again. Then, he showed the syringe to the blond. He asked, "Do you know what is filled inside this syringe?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS BLOODY LIQUID ON MYSELF!"

"Haha!This is more powerful yet harmful than the normal X-Virus. This is the second generation od the X-Virus. You will become an awful and horrific person once this liquid enter inside your body. From such a good looking face into…an ugly and terrific look." Explained George with a sarcasm filled inside his word.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Unfortunately, he doesn't hear his word. He just asked, "Any last word before your whole memories will disappear from your mind?"

"THOMAS!HELP ME!" Newt shouted calling for help from his partner.

George laughed uncontrollably when he shouted seeking for help from Thomas. He said sarcastically, "He can't hear your voice, Newt! Save your voice because you will always roar after this."

"NO!"Newt still resisted.

George got ready with the syringe to be injected into Newt's arm. Newt closed his eyes, not wanting to see him filling the virus inside his body.

**BANG!**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8-Final Resurgence (Part 2)

**Well, starting from this chapter, it will be going more fun and exciting.**

**I hope that you're enjoyed with the chapter. :)**

**Don't forget to review… :) ;) :D**

…**.**

**Chapter 8-Final Resurgence (Part 2)**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, Metro Square City.**

The I.S.F elite forces were struggling searching for solution to get back Thomas's line so they can continued communicating with each other. The report from the IT Department said that the line had been hijacked by an individual at the area that causing them couldn't interact with him. The members of IT department were offering help for the observation department, trying to get the contact back to him.

Teresa was a bit stressful when this sudden technical problem happened. It had distracted their conversation between her and Thomas as well as couldn't get the latest update from him. All she could do was, standing firm and waiting for the IT technicians troubleshooting the communicator. But, she can't wait for any longer because she needed to get the latest information instant. If the information couldn't be traced even in a minute, it will disrupting the whole operation to save him.

"Have you all done tracing back the line?" Asked Teresa in worried.

One of the technician answered. He was Chuck and he was the head of IT Technician "Not yet, ma'am!The line that interrupting his communicator are very stronger. We still can't locate the address location of where the communicator being hijacked."

Teresa got more worried, "Oh god!We don't have much time anymore!The dome can't be hold very much longer anymore."

Along with the problem that they had, suddenly Alby and the other team members entered into the observation room and met with Teresa, which were also her friends.

Minho was very curious with the chaotic moment in the room. He tried asking her, "What's wrong, Teresa?"

Teresa looked at them but still in a worry state. She replied sadly, "Our line suddenly being hijacked by an unidentified person and until now, it still can't be fix because the security on that area is very strong."

Aris observed through all the visual on the computer on top of him. He asked, "So, any latest information? At least an information before the line had been cut?"

The high chancellor nodded and replied in uncomfortable state, "The latest information that had been detected, he was being located at North Deck Island City. He said that he was being hit on the back and he fainted. When he got his conscious, he suddenly being brought there."

"Wow, that is very far from Heron Village…" Alby simply said.

Suddenly, Teresa had an idea inside her mind, "Guys!Let's go to the North Deck Island and find him there. Probably he's still there. We still can save him!"

Minho agreed with her. He replied but in the same time he made a joke "I'm so excited to save that shank and hit him again."

"Don't you dare do that to him…" She laughed lightly but she was like warning him. Then, all of them began walking out from the observation room. Along the way out, she met with Chuck and she delivered a message to him,

"Chuck! Keep trying to contact him. If it succeed, connect it to the helicopter, okay?"

Chuck saluted her as he said, "Yes, ma'am!"

They walked out from the room and headed to the hangar. One of the I.S.F guard met with them and he gave a respectful salute. He greeted, "Ma'am!"

"Thank god, you're here. Contact with the workers in the hangar. Tell them to prepare a helicopter. We want to fly to North Deck Island City for urgent mission." Ordered Teresa.

The guard nodded, "Yes, ma'am!" He quickly ran to the hangar as he contacted the workers there, "Prepare a helicopter for Chancellor Teresa. She wants to depart to North Deck Island City in instant."

…

**Back to North Deck Island City…**

The weather still showing that there were no signs the extreme rain will ended. It still raining heavily and it becoming worst gradually. The loud banging sound from the lightning were seemed increasing as the wind blew very strong. The North Deck Island was one of the districts under Republic of Metropolis. 32 percent from the district area were ports and deck terminals where 10 percent from it were completely abandoned or closed.

Back to the story, an ex-head scientist from I.S.F Department, George De' Castellar who were being fired by Teresa, was conducting a plan to control the world as for his plan of revenge. He was a person who caused the whole catastrophic over the whole Metropolitan City and Heron Village where he spread the X-Virus to both of the areas and turning the people into zombies. Currently, he was conducting another research to proceed the plan to the climax. He created a new sample which was the second generation of the X-Virus. He claimed that with the brand new virus, his plan to control the world would be very easy.

Just now, one of his subordinate had finished the development of the second X-Virus. It was a red liquid but filled with acids and poisons. He was very happy to see one of the sample had on his own hand. But, he wanted to make sure that the virus was a complete successful. So, he used his last tester which was a human to test the effectiveness of the virus. That human was, Newt.

Newt had struggled a lot, trying to get off from being tied. But he had a chance between staying alive and being a half-dead human where the syringe containing second X-Virus a few inches from his arms.

"LET ME GO!" Newt yelled madly.

But George didn't want to listen to his words. He said, "No one can save you, Newt!You should join me rather than being the I.S.F's dog."

"I DON'T WANT!" Newt yelled again.

The syringe was getting closer to Newt's arms and he didn't have any choice anymore unless kept going with the process and he became a zombie. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at it.

Suddenly…

**BANG!**

The syringe has broken, being hit by a strong force of bullet from a loud weapon. He got very shocked as he turned at front. He yelled madly, "WHO THE HELL THAT DESTROYING MY WEAPON?!"

A familiar male voice appeared, saying, "It's me, George…" He appeared from behind the wall and he walked straight forward to him, encountering him without being afraid. He was Thomas and he was currently holding a long weapon yet powerful called 'Destroyer' Rifle.

"AHHHH!YOU HAVE COME HERE FINALLY!"He said loudly, clapping his hand when Thomas managed to get to the building where they were standing currently.

Newt opened his eyes and he noticed nothing strange on his arms. He moved his arms a bit and he felt no pain but just a normal movement. He looked up to the front and…how happy he was when he saw Thomas was coming.

"THOMAS!"Newt shouted mentioning his name.

George smiled sarcastically as he said sarcastically, "You are the most bravest person that I have ever seen before. No wonder why you joined the I.S.F Forces and becoming the head commander of the Elite Member. You should be proud to be a luckiest person."

Thomas replied happily, "Thank you for that compliment, George. I am also want to congratulate you for being the most disgusting person in the history of the world. You are dirty, more than a person who didn't take a shower for two days."

"WHAT?!" George got touched with the words.

The commander continued, "Haha!You should being ashamed with yourself. You are currently booking a ticket to your own hell. George De' Castellar!" He threw out his rifle afar from himself and he said again, "Today will be the last day of this chaos because I have found a sample and it will be send to the I.S.F scientists and they will create a vaccine to cure the people."

George laughed uncontrollably. To him, it was a funny joke that he had never heard in his entire life. He tried to tease him back, "Ahh!What do I care about the people anyway?!They're just my experiment and they are just a big bunch of garbage to me."

…

"You know what, Thomas? The strong bombs have been set up on the whole building area but it connected to the whole abandoned port where you can only run out through there." George threatened Thomas.

Thomas was very shocked with the information. He said, "What?!The bomb?!"

"Yeah!The big and powerful bombs. It have been set up for 30 minutes and I hope you can find a way how to get out from the area quicker and faster. But, I won't let you run away so easily because…" He plucked his fingers.

Suddenly, the floor were vibrated for a few times and it kept becoming louder. Thomas was stunned and he got no idea what it was.

George said, "Please accept the last gift from me. And goodbye!"He ran away together with his subordinates from the rooftop. As they leaving the rooftop, a few seconds later, the vibration were getting stronger and it could be feel very clearly on the floor.

Thomas and Newt both heard a loud footsteps on the next floor under them. They looked to their surrounding to ensure that they could ready with any possibilities. But, the footsteps were getting louder and louder.

"What's that sound? It sounded like a monster's footsteps." Thomas guessed.

Suddenly, Newt shouted at him, giving a warning to him, "THOMAS!BEHIND YOU!"

Thomas turned behind instantly once he warned him. Newt had giving a correct warning when they both saw the floor was cracking badly. In a blink of eye, the floor were broken a few seconds after that and then it appeared a giant monster from the bottom floor. The monster was groaning very loud and it seemed the monster was releasing his anger to them both.

"HUUUUUUARRRGGGHHHH!"

It was a monster that been adopted by George, resulted from the X-Virus injection that had been given in a large quantity. Now, Thomas had to encounter him alone and at the same time, he had a limited time to defeat him and ran away from the area because of the bomb that had been set up for 30 minutes. Newt still being tied and he couldn't move anywhere. Thomas didn't have time to save him because the monster will attack him anytime.

"Thomas!Try to defeat that bloody monster!I know that bloody shuck will try to destroy you by encountering with that!" Newt shouted, giving an encouragement to his partner.

Thomas replied, "I will save you once I have defeated this creature!"

"Don't mind me, Tommy!You have 30 minutes left!" Newt said again, not realising that he was calling him 'Tommy'.

Thomas heard him calling himself with the other name. He stumbled with the name as he wanted Newt to repeat back so he could hear clearly, "W-What?!Repeat that name again!"

"DON'T GIVE A DAMN HELL ASKING ME TO REPEAT IT AGAIN!YOU'RE WASTING TIME!"

The monster quickly ran towards Thomas with his huge sword on his hand. He began the first move by trying to slash Thomas. But Thomas managed to dodge from being slashed. He took out his handgun and tried to shoot him. Unfortunately, it was a failure, assuming that he was invincible.

"HUAAAAARGGGGHHHH!" What Thomas did is just giving the monster more angry.

Thomas said to himself, "Fuck! He's so strong!"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9-Final Resurgence (Part 3)

**I am so happy that I have wrote this story for 9 chapters! Congratulations to me.. :)**

**For you, I'm hope that you enjoyed with the story, despite of having some grammar errors.**

**Don't forget to review, cheers! :D**

…**.**

**Chapter 9-Final Resurgence (Part 3)**

**Abandoned Building, North Deck Island City…**

Thomas and Newt both were currently encountering and approaching a giant creature called Monster. Actually, the monster was a normal male human in the past but since George created the X-Virus, he injected the virus into him in a large number that causing him coincidentally changed into a huge person but he turned up ugly and disgusting. He was a complete zombie and he had been ordered by George to destroy them both, especially Thomas.

"Gosh…he's so strong.." Thomas murmured, taking a deep breathe.

Newt didn't give up, still giving Thomas a lot of encouragement, "Don't give up, Thomas!Just kill him as how your way is!"

The monster took another chance to attack him by running faster towards him and ready to swing his big sword. He groaned with so loud as the lightning kept banging in unison. It sounded like the anger and hatred inside the monster's heart was firing with no limit. He grounded like he was stepping on fire floor of the hell.

"HUUUUARRRGHHHH!" He could only groan since he couldn't speak anymore. He swung his big sword and slashed at Thomas with so much strength.

Thomas yelled, "Fuck!He keep attacking me!I don't have time to encounter it!"

"HUUUUUUUARRRGHHHHHHH!" The monster kept groaning.

But Newt didn't give up. He still tried to give him a full of support. He cheered, "Thomas!You can defeat him!". He looked at the timer that had been set up in front of him. 10 minutes has elapsed and Thomas got another 20 minutes to defeat the monster. He reminded him in worried, "Hurry up!20 minutes left!"

Thomas got a sudden shock when the time was about to run out. He had at least 19 minutes to kill the monster as he had to save Newt from being tied.

But the monster didn't give him any chances to end it. He just kept trying to attack him as he wanted to waste the time. He kept slashing him with his big sword as Thomas kept dodging around the floor. He didn't expect that the monster could be that fast and strong.

…**..**

**Meanwhile, somewhere at the sea…**

The I.S.F helicopter was currently heading to the North Deck Island where Thomas had a hard time there. Teresa and her comrades were very worried at the same time, they were hoping that Thomas could made it. Instead of they worrying about his condition, they wanted that he could bring the sample and brought back the city as usual.

"Do you think Thomas going to make it?" Asked Teresa towards her comrades curiously, as she watching the turbulent sea.

Alby asked her back, "You think?"

Minho, Aris and Gally were just silenced and waited for an answer from their chancellor. Teresa looked at them for a while sharply. She turned back to the window and continued watching the sea. She answered,

"What will happen if Thomas couldn't make it?"

That answer made the rest were very worried with her. It seemed that the answer about whether Thomas had made it or otherwise was still questionable. Same as her, it had left the question without a single final answer.

But, Teresa prayed at the same time, "But, let's just hope that he can make it…"

Suddenly, the pilot said to her, "Ma'am!The ship has arrived at the exact location!"

"We hope that everything we planned will get a good result."

…

**Back at Thomas and Newt…**

"Newt!How long you have been worked as a hunter?!" Asked Thomas with all of sudden. He still had a hard struggle against the monster.

Newt replied, "5 years!Why do you want to know about my career?!"

Thomas asked him again, "Along the time you worked as a hunter, do you know any weakness on all animals that you hunted?!"

The monster swung his sword again but the commander kept dodging the attack and tried to shoot him again. He cursed madly, "Fuck you damn monster!"

"It's no use if I keep shooting him on the body!"

Newt looked at the timer and it showed that Thomas had 10 minutes to end it. He quickly responded to his question as he reminded him again at the same time, "Try to shoot at three places!His brain, heart and neck with a shotgun but you have to use a strong weapon like rocket launcher to finish him off! But, you have 10 minutes left!Hurry up!"

Thomas looked around the rooftop and suddenly he saw a shotgun that seemed to Newt's belonging inside the garbage can. He ran quickly towards the garbage can as fast as he could, rushing as he tried to keep in the time because the bombs will destroyed the whole area at anytime. But, the monster also did the same thing, running faster to catch him from grabbing the weapon.

The monster was too late when Thomas managed to grab the weapon and quickly aiming towards himself. With a convincing possibilities that being made, Thomas directly pulled the trigger and he shot him in instant, hitting at his brain, heart and followed by his neck with a three single strike. He was very astonished with Newt's weapon. He felt that he was holding a rare weapon that couldn't be found anywhere on the market.

Actually, the shotgun that owned by Newt wasn't an ordinary shotgun. His shotgun contained a mechanism that could push the bullets with a strong force. The bullet had hit straight towards the monster's organ with just less than 0.5 seconds.

As being expected, the monster couldn't bear the pain when the bullet had struck through his three main organs. He groaned loudly as he had gone madly, running around the rooftop floor.

"You're right, Newt!It hit straight on his weaknesses."

Newt grinned lightly. Unfortunately, his grin was not long when he saw the timer, where Thomas had three minutes left. He shouted, "NOW!FINISH HIM WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER!YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT!"

Thomas quickly ran back to his exact point where he put a big briefcase contained a single shot weapon called rocket launcher. The monster still groaning and he didn't get along to attack him again. With the little time that he had, he quickly opened the briefcase and grabbed his rocket launcher that he just bought from the merchant just now.

"LAUNCH THE ROCKET!"

Thomas kneeled down, getting ready with his position. He looked at the monster through the scope and ensured that he aimed at the right position target. Nevertheless, Newt couldn't calm anymore and he insisted him to shoot in instant.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!SHOOT HIM NOW!"

**BOOOOM!**

…

It was a deafening silence after the explosion from the rocket launcher. The monster has stopped moving followed by the lightning that banging rapidly. Thomas and Newt respectively, were stumbled as they froze at the movement. A few seconds later, the monster finally had been defeated where he began falling down on the floor as his body decomposing in such a short time, leaving a trail of disgusting brown liquid.

Thomas sighed, wiping off his sweat. He put down the launcher, glad that the fight against him has over. "Phew, that was a hard fight."

"That's bloody awesome, Thomas!" Newt grinned happily, praising him.

He looked at the timer and it has shown 1 minutes 30 seconds. Newt smiled at Thomas as he looked Thomas running closer at him and he quickly untied him. Unfortunately, the rope was being tied very tightly and it took time to untie it.

"God, it is so tight!"

He knew that Thomas couldn't make it. So, he expected that it would be the last meet between him and Thomas, his partner and…his crush. He wanted to say something but he really reluctant to express it. But, he had to brave,

He spoke, "Thomas…looks like you have to leave this place without me. You don't have much time left."

Thomas was stumbled a lot, with a stunning reaction from himself. He couldn't believe that Newt would dare to say that. He strongly disagreed with him as he tried to untie the rope with his whole effort.

"NO!I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!I WON'T LET YOU DIE!YOU WILL COME WITH ME!"

Newt tried to insist him, "There's no way you can untie the rope since it has been tied very tight. Plus, you have only a minute left. Tommy, listen to me…I'm sorry for calling you that name and…I'm very happy that we met each other. Having a co-operation with you was the most happiest and challenging moment that I never had throughout my career as a hunter."

For the first time in Thomas life, he cried. The tears began to flow through his cheeks. He thought, 'why would he had to say like that?'. It was a sentence from the person who had gave up in their life.

"I won't leave..you…never…"

Newt asked curiously, but Thomas had 30 seconds to untie the rope, "But why? W-Why do you still want to save me? If you still want to save me, we both will die…"

"**Because….."**

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Final Chapter-Truly Together

**Alright!The story finally have reached at the ending and there will be a resolution of the story.**

**I am very happy to be a part of Newtmas's Fandom.**

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed with the story.. :)**

**But, don't forget!Give your review and your comment about the story... :)**

…**..**

**Final Chapter-Truly Together…**

**North Deck Island…**

"Why, Thomas? Why do you have to make such an idiot decision?" That was a curious question that being asked by a blonde hunter named Newt.

Since the monster had been defeated, now they have very short time to save themselves from being killed due to the explosion. Newt had tried for many times to insist Thomas to run away from the building area without himself. But, Thomas was firmed with his strong instinct, wanted to save him because of one thing. He had kept a strong feeling that he hadn't express to him yet.

With a short time that he had, he thought that now was the right time to express his feelings to him. Finally, he began to speak, expressing his real feelings as the tears trickled down through his cheeks,

"Because….I want you to live together with me…forever."

Thank god, the rope has been untied successfully. Newt got released from the rope and he quickly turned at Thomas, with a stunning expression from the confession that he made. He gasped in shock as he was speechless,

"T-Thomas…"

Without giving Newt an opportunity to speak, Thomas quickly hugged him as he continued crying. He wrapped his arms around Newt's neck and he began to confess,

"I-I love you, Newt! I don't want to leave you here and watching you die just like that! I began to fall in love with you since I met you for the first time…and…"

Suddenly, his word being cut off by his new lover when he put a finger to his mouth. He smiled happily and he returned back the hug by wrapping his arms around his waist. He replied,

"Now I know that you had sacrificed everything…just to be with me. But, we can't talk here because the building will explode in any seconds…"

Thomas quickly wiped off his teary eyes and quickly realised with his mission that has to be completed. He quickly grabbed Newt's hand and ran together with him away from the building, "Come on Newt!The building will start to explode!"

Thomas had only an idea where they could only plunged into the river side of the building. "That's the only way, Newt…"

**00:05**

"Hurry up, Tommy!"

**00:04**

"You jump first, Newt!" Thomas told the blond to jump first.

**00:03**

Newt began to plunge into the river…

**00:02**

"Fuck!"Thomas's heart was like pounding at the mouth.

**00:01**

Then, he took turn plunging into the river after Newt…

**00:00**

**BOOOOM!**

…**.**

**Mouth of The River, Somewhere around North Deck Island,**

The rushing river that caused by the extreme rain have brought Thomas and Newt to the end of the river, where they were stuck at the low cliff at the exact place on the mouth of the river. They both climbed up as fast as they could because they were in weak state. When they made it onto the cliff, they adjusted themselves and laid down, facing the sky.

Luckily that the extreme weather has ended and the beautiful sunray replaced the environment. They could see the moving clouds very clearly as they saw a flock of birds were flying free on the sky, chirping harmoniously.

"Fuh…Fuh…we made it.." Thomas said in halting tones, indicating that he don't have an enough energy to speak.

He heard Newt's voice. But his voice was more weaker than his, "I-I'm….glad.."

Thomas quickly got up and tried to get closer to his new lover and lifted him softly. He was frightened, feeling afraid if he got a serious injury during jumping into the river just now.

He tried to asked him, to see if he still can gave a respond, "Newt…Newt…answer me!Are you alright?! Please, Newt…you make me feel very worry…"

The blond tried to open his eyes and he could see his boyfriend's face, following by a sunray that filled around the background. He began smiling but had a weak smile. He just can't hold himself longer anymore since he had used his whole energy to save himself during getting through the river. He tried lifting his hand so he can touched his face, to feel of his wet face that filled with water, sweat and tears.

"T-Tommy, I-I love you too…for the whole life that I had…"

Thomas was very glad that finally, Newt has replied his love confession and eventually, they were officially being together as a lover. For the first time in the whole life, Thomas leaned down closer to Newt's face and kissed him. He kissed him with a deep and gentle kiss that he wanted him to remember it for a long time. That was the first love, between a young commander and a young hunter. 'Love knows no age'.

…**..**

It has been 30 minutes they have been stuck on the cliff without any emergency helps. But, it was very worth to the new couple where they can spent a little moment alone together. Newt leaned his head onto Thomas's shoulders and enjoying the moment, with their hands were linking each other.

"Thomas…" Newt called his boyfriend's name.

"Just call me Tommy…" Thomas smiled looking at him.

Newt also smiled at the same time, feeling happy when he started to like the name. Then, he asked, "How is the Metropolitan City could be?"

"Oh, you mean..you never went there before?"

Newt nodded.

Thomas chuckled lightly as he put a gentle kiss on his forehead. He replied, "Well.. it is enormous and well-known city in the world. It has a lot of skyscrapers and tall buildings instead of the houses around the city area. The environment is very crowded but once you have got used with it, you will like it.."

The hunter asked him again, wanting to know more about the city and himself, "Do you live there?"

"You're absolutely right! I live there and Metropolitan City is my real home. Maybe I should take you around there after this. Maybe as our first date…" Replied Thomas, joking at the same time.

Newt got blushed over the 'date' word. He never being in love before and it was the first time he will be having a date.

Suddenly, the communicator on Thomas's tactical vest rang. Thomas predicted that it was a good sign that the line has going back to usual. He tried to contact Teresa back and reported his location.

_Thomas-Teresa?!_

_Teresa-*white noise*…T-Thomas?!Are you in the line right now?!"_

_Thomas-Teresa!Thank god!The line is back now!"_

_Teresa-Thanks to your super genius friend, Thomas. By the way, are you alright?!_

_Thomas- Like hell I am to…*laughed*…I am absolutely alright!_

_Teresa-Stick to the communicator because we are coming to save you!We need to detect your current location!_

_Thomas-I'm certainly accept the command, ma'am._

…

**While inside the I.S.F Helicopter…**

Teresa and her comrades were still trying to detect Thomas's current location but it still didn't show the alert yet. But they kept trying and they still kept Thomas in contact so the search could be more easier.

"Stick to the communicator, Thomas!" Ordered Teresa to Thomas through the communicator.

Alby asked, "He must be somewhere around the area. He was not far from here since the building had been exploded just now."

Minho agreed, "Maybe he jumped off to the river and he had being brought to another place. Who knows?"

Aris and Gally were just nodded, as they have to accept the probabilities that both of them made. Maybe they were right or maybe otherwise. They can just hope and prayed that Thomas can be found quickly and returned back to the headquarters.

15 minutes has elapsed and the helicopter still searching around the whole building area that have been destroyed due to the explosion. Both of the pilots were controlling the steer as they both looked around them to see whether they noticed something moving on the land.

Finally, one of the pilots seen something moving on the small cliff near at the mouth of the river. With a strong evidence that it was really moving, the radar that linked to Thomas's communicator have detected something at the same spot. He reported it to Teresa,

"Ma'am!I think we have found him!He's at the small cliff at front of us!"

Teresa wanted a real confirmation, "Are you sure that you found him?"

Another pilot nodded as he replied, pointing his finger towards the radar, "Positive, ma'am!The radar show the same detection at the same exact spot!"

"Let's go save him!Get closer to him!"

…**..**

**Back at the couple…**

Thomas and Newt were still stuck on the cliff without any help for about half an hour. They were just sitting there for a long time and during the whole thirty minutes, they couldn't see any saviour coming. Everything was just empty and silenced.

Despite of being alone, it had gave Thomas and Newt an advantage. An opportunity that seemed to be very precious for them that they doesn't want to lose it. That was spending time alone together in a peaceful moment.

Thomas and Newt both were not moving and their eyes were closed, as if they were currently sleeping. After a long journey that they had, it were really tired and their energy were about like a fuel tank that became nearly empty.

"_Thomassssss!"_

Thomas stumbled a bit, hearing someone mentioning his name. He quickly looked around him and he saw no one around. A few seconds later, he heard a sound of helicopter was coming and it was getting closer. Finally, when he looked up to the sky, he saw a helicopter was currently coming towards him. He also heard the same voice, who mentioning his name for once again.

"_Thomassssss!"_

Thomas smiled widely when he recognised the helicopter. It was a helicopter from the I.S.F Department and they finally found him. He quickly waved his hand as high as he could, responding the name loudly,

"Heeeeeeey!I'm here!"

Then, he looked at Newt, who was still sleeping on his shoulder. He tried to wake him up, "Newt…Newt…wake up. The help has arrived…"

Newt began to open his eyes and he woke up from a short sleep. He got up and he instantly saw a helicopter was coming closer. He glad that the hope wasn't disappoint him and his boyfriend. He knew that the help will come very soon and here it was!

Once the helicopter landed down for about few inches above the river, Teresa and the team quickly jumped out of the vehicle and quickly met with Thomas. Teresa hugged him tightly, showing that she was very worried about him.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" Asked Teresa happily.

Thomas nodded as he replied, "I'm absolutely fine, Teresa. I have completed the mission and…" He handed a small pouch bag to her. It was a bag containing a sample of the X-Virus. He continued, "This is the sample and get ready to return the city back to usual…"

Alby congratulated him, patted him hardly on his shoulder, "Congratulations, Thomas!Mission accomplished…"

Minho also didn't miss the opportunity to congratulate him, "With those shanks that have been defeated, you have did a great and excellent job! Good for you, Thomas!"

Newt just giggled lightly behind his boyfriend, feeling happy with the praises that he got from his team mates. Suddenly, he coughed lightly and it made them turned their looks towards him. They were really curious to know who Thomas had brought with. They wanted to know,

"Thomas, who is he? Is he…your friend?" Asked Gally curiously.

Thomas looked at him and gave a wide smile and a slight nod. Newt knew that signal and he decided to keep going with the story,

"Hello, you all. I am Newton Isaac or just call me Newt. I am from Heron Village and I am worked as a hunter. I met Thomas for the first time during the first encounter with the zombies and we're have becoming a partner. Automatically, he is my friend." Newt introduced himself.

But Thomas didn't satisfy with the answer. He added more, holding his hand tightly, "And he's not just my friend. He is…my boyfriend."

The rest were gasping in shock, especially Teresa herself. She was dumbfounded as if she heard a news that the world will going to end. She was not expected that he just came to the village for just a mission, but he also had found a lover who was also from the same village. And most shockingly, he's in love with a male, a male teenager.

But, she accepted the news happily. Nevertheless, she also thought that it was his time to find a love life for his own happiness. She was very happy to see him with his new boyfriend.

"Congratulations, Thomas!" Gally was the first person to congratulate him. Then it followed by Teresa and Alby. But not for Minho, he was a bit angry with him as if, he was actually jealous with him. He not angry actually, just his expression was like a mad person.

Thomas exposed more about his new boyfriend with detail, "Umm, Newt has an amazing ability. And I thought that it would be a great idea if he became part of us."

"What kind of ability that he had?" Asked Teresa.

Newt just smiling along the conversations. Thomas answered, "You need to see by yourself and you will know his real ability. But we need to test him at the simulating training room."

"You bet it…." Teresa nodded and agreed with his suggestion.

…**..**

All of them climbed up on the helicopter and they flew back to the ship that has waiting for them at the middle of the sea. Now, they were currently leaving the island and it was the time to cure the people and returned back the crowded city to usual.

Thomas saw Newt was staring at the windows. He smiled widely as he held his hand and gripped it tightly. Newt looked at him and returned the smile. Thomas quickly leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. He said,

"I love you, Newt…"

Newt returned back the confession, "I love you too, Tommy.."

**Wait!There will be an EPILOGUE!**

**Stay tuned… :)**


	11. Epilogue-Welcome to Your New Home

**A/N-*at the end of the story***

**Well...as usual, don't forget to review...:) :)**

**...**

**Epilogue-Welcome to Your New Home…**

**I.S.F Department, Simulation Training Hall…**

…**.**

"_**Ready for the training challenge…"**_

"Heh, this is bloody simple for me. Bring it on!"

"_**Ready for your weapons.."**_

"Just skip to the challenge!Bloody hell!"

"_**The training challenge will begin in 4…3…"**_

"This is what I want..." The blond was smiling brightly, knowing that the challenge that will be held was very easy to handle it. He quickly grabbed his favourite shotgun from his back and started reloading the bullets as quicker as a running leopard.

He was wearing a black undershirts, black shoulder strap, waist belt with two gun pouches, black skinny trousers, black boots with a melee blade attached.

"_**2….1…."**_

"Begin to rock and roll…" He posed himself like a swagger, slanting the shotgun on his shoulder as he sighed lightly.

"_**The training begin…"**_

The training began as the human holographs appeared from the whole direction. They were running very fast, approaching toward the blond. The blond was like a calm person and he didn't afraid with any possibilities upcoming.

"This is just simple, bollocks!"

He ready with his shotgun as he shot the holographs with a lot of shooting styles. To more amazing, he shot them without aiming the targets and he just shot it straight it away. But the bullets were straight, striking all the holographs that were appeared. Sometimes, he made a lot of shooting combos that he could shoot triple strike in one shot.

The training have been conducted for about 10 minutes and the training still didn't end yet. The I.S.F chancellor, Teresa and her top comrades were watching him from the backdoor, observing him conducting the training. Teresa and the others were very amazed and astonished with the extraordinary ability that the blond had. Including the head commander itself, Thomas.

"Wow, extraordinary…" Teresa praised.

Minho agreed with her. He added, "I never see a person that can shoot without aiming the target. He's just using his instinct."

Alby exclaimed, "He's only the one in this world…"

Gally looked at Thomas, who was watching the training. He patted his shoulders as he said, "You're lucky to have him in your life."

Thomas blushed lightly, feeling shy with the compliment from him. Everyone were looking at him happily. Thomas scratched his back softly as he chuckled. He replied, "Umm, t-thank you, Gally. I couldn't believe that I can be together with him. It was just a coincidence and we're suddenly met during that time."

Teresa nodded agreeing with Thomas. She simply said, "Maybe, it was his destiny to become a hunter. And also, to be with you.."

Thomas also nodded, "I…I am totally speechless…"

…

"_**Get ready for the final wave…"**_

The blond slanted his shotgun on his shoulder as he proudly said, "Come on!Bring your bloody holograms to me!"

Suddenly, without being expected, the holograms were appeared from any directions at the same time, simultaneously. The blond was smiling widely and he doesn't show any negative expressions whether fear, or shock. He laughed cheerfully as he shook his head. It seemed like he was like a proud person.

"Is this that all you got?!"

He put his shotgun on his back. It made Teresa and the others including Thomas were shocked with his sudden action. Teresa was very curious like a thousand of questions lingering inside her mind.

"Does he want to fight them with a bare hand? It won't work…" Asked Teresa curiously.

Thomas also was curious with him, "I also don't think that the bare hand can defeat them."

The blond grabbed his mini shotgun on his waist and ready with his weapon. But he doesn't shoot yet as the enemies were getting closer to him. Teresa had a bad reaction about it, "I think he will fail this training…"

Thomas whispered into his heart, feeling afraid with his boyfriend, _"What are you doing, Newt?!You will digging your own grave!"_

The blond was Newt, or his full name was Newton Isaac. He came from Heron Village and he worked as a hunter. He started to meet with Thomas during the encounter with zombies and they both started to continue the journey together. After that, they both were falling in love and now, they were lovers and boyfriends. Newt was Thomas's boyfriend.

Back to the training. Newt was smiling very widely as if he wasn't afraid with any possibilities. He sighed lightly as he threw out his mini shotgun and guess what? The shotgun bounced back to his hand and in instant, he pulled the trigger mercilessly. The bullet unleashed as it shattered brutally. The shattered bullets were blazing miraculously. It struck towards the enemies at the same time.

"_**Training has ended, you have accomplished the task. Congratulations!"**_

He put back his mini shotgun back at his pouch on his waist. He closed his eyes and smiled proudly. Suddenly, Teresa and the others approached came from the backdoor and approached him. They congratulated him with a small celebration along.

"Congratulations, Newton!You have passed the training." Praised Teresa cheerfully.

Minho added, "And you know, what? We have decided that you will become part of our squad. Welcome to the Elite Squad of the I.S.F Department. Now, you are the leader of the shooting squad."

Newt was happy with the promotion that he just got. He became more happy when he was promoted to become a leader of the shooting squad automatically without any appointments. He glad with the achievement that he had so far,

"Thank you, sir! It is very honoured for me to lead the high-ranked team especially in shooting. Thank you very much!"

Teresa said, "And…someone is very happy and proud with you." She looked at Thomas as she nodded happily. She continued by asking him, "Maybe you have something to say to your boyfriend?"

Thomas nodded. He stepped forward, facing his boyfriend with a happy expression on his face. He was very excited to tell him of what he wanted to say. He hugged him tightly and he nuzzled his face deeply into his shoulder.

He whispered, "You're…really great, Newt. I am…very proud to see you with your outstanding ability in here. You are the most amazing person that I ever seen in my whole life. And…"

Newt whispered back, "What is it, Tommy?"

Thomas continued as he had cheerful tears on his cheeks, "I'm very happy…to be together with you. I love you, Newt…"

Newt pushed him lightly as he stared sharply towards his tearful face. He smiled brightly as wide as he could. Then, he began kissing him, deeper and lovely. Thomas returned back the kisses with eager and force like he never kiss someone in the whole life.

"Tommy, you're the one that changed me and my whole life. Thank you for everything, for what you did to me." Replied Newt softly like a cold breeze flowing inside his ears.

The others were giving a big applause as the couple were hugging each other again with a strong bond that could never break forever….

…**..**

"**Newt…."**

"**Yes, Tommy?"**

"**Welcome..to your new home…"**

"**I will always together with you, love…forever…"**

"**I love you, Newt…"**

"**Same way as I feel to you, Tommy…"**

**The End….**

**A/N-Well, this story is actually not complete yet…**

**The plot is still going on and more exciting chapter will coming soon..**

**So, there will be a SEASON 2…**

**Stay Tuned and…thank you for reading this story…:) :D**


	12. Author Note

**Author note—**

**Hi readers!**

**Thank you for giving all your supports to my Newtmas Story…**

**I am very honoured to receive all the comments and reviews from all of you and I am very appreciated.**

**As being requested by someone that told me to continue the story, I have submitted and published a new sequel from this story and it has already in my story list.**

**The title of the next sequel is- Hunter Season 2-Resurgence of De' Castellar**

**Well, see you on the next story.. :) :)**


End file.
